Spontaneous
by Madelines
Summary: When Amy goes to a carnival with Chloe and Brian, she is unprepared for the lesson in spontaneity that she is going to learn...a bit of Amy/Alek


Author's Note: This could or could not be a mini-sequel to "Denial Train"…or it could just be a….one-shot. I just had a plot for another one-shot to featuring Amy/Alek from "The Nine Lives of Chloe King." Enjoy!

Amy smiled, surveying the scene around her. She was excited for the school carnival this year. She was meeting her best friends Chloe and Paul, and she was ready to just have some fun tonight. Amy had dressed up in her new royal blue dress with the crème cardigan that she had just bought at the vintage clothing shop that Chloe worked at after school. She was ready to flirt, to have fun, and to laugh tonight.

She waved in excitement when she saw Chloe. "Chloe! Over here!"

Chloe's searching face broke into a grin, and Amy smiled wider when she saw Brian trailing behind her. She hadn't expected Chloe to bring Brian, especially with the extenuating circumstances, but Amy was ok with it. Anything that made Chloe forget, even if for one night, the craziness that had become her life, Amy could give a bit of approval to. Chloe was her best friend, and Amy only wanted her to be happy. And, judging from the grin on Chloe's face and the flush on her face, Amy knew that she was already having fun. Chloe approached Amy, and Brian followed, a friendly smile on his face.

Amy hugged Chloe. "Isn't this awesome?" Chloe nodded in agreement as they looked around them. The carnival lights lit the night air in excitement, and the savory smells of the popcorn, hot dogs, and cotton candy made Amy's mouth water.

Amy then smiled at Brian. "Hey Brian."

Brian smiled warmly back. "Hey, Amy. It's great to see you again." As they exchanged greetings, Amy gave Chloe a questioning look. _What's he doing here, I thought you weren't seeing each other? _Chloe gave one back, as if to say, _I know, but I can't resist. _Amy then said back, all with one look: _Cool, I like him. He's cute! _Brian unknowingly missed all of this, but this was the language of best friends. When Chloe informed Amy that Paul was meeting them in an hour, Amy shrugged.

A half an hour later, after eating cotton candy and riding the ferris wheel twice, Brian then slyly suggested that they go into the haunted house. They had bought the tickets and Amy squealed, feeling a thrill creep up her spine. She liked scary movies, but in doses. She would rather cozy up with a cute guy during a scary movie, but she enjoyed the quick thrill. As they entered the haunted house, a large gorilla popped out of the side of the door. "BOO!"

Chloe squealed a bit and jumped at Brian. "Aaahhh!" He grabbed onto her instinctively, half holding onto her waist. He smiled at her close proximity.

Chloe flushed and looked up sheepishly at Brian. "Uh, sorry."

Brian grinned, "I'm not." Amy rolled her eyes in amusement. _Those two…._

When the gorilla stood there, arms raised, Amy jabbed it in the side. "Outta the way, ape." The gorilla retreated back into the trick door, and Amy, Chloe, and Brian ventured further into the haunted house.

Next they entered a dark room, and Amy squealed, trying to reach for Chloe in the darkness. She needed a reassuring presence. The lights started flickering on and off, and Amy called out, "C-Chloe?" She had heard her and Brian next to her earlier, but they were gone. "Brian? Chloe!" Amy called, the flickering lights making the room even scarier. It was a blue room, with nothing in it except a chair. The door had shut behind her, and Amy was flabbergasted. _How could everyone be gone? _She tried to grab the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge, firmly locked.

Amy breathed deep, willing herself to calm down. _Calm down, Amy…._she thought to herself. "It's not going to help to freak out. I've gotta find a way out of this place." She told herself out loud.

Just as she turned to inspect the rest of the room, the lights stopped flickering, and they shut off completely. Amy fought the panic that rose in her chest. She couldn't see anything, and the air suddenly felt stifling and hot. "H-hello? Is there anyone there?" Amy called out hesitantly.

Amy stood still, frozen in spot until she heard a deep voice behind her. "Hellooo, Amy."

Amy froze again, terrified. _Who or what the heck was that? _Her mind screamed at her.

The deep voice chuckled deep in its throat. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Wh-what do you want?" Amy managed to stutter out.

"What do you THINK I want?" The voice boomed, and that's when Amy heard the chuckle in the voice. Amy was now mad. She pushed down her frightened feelings and demanded. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm your deepest desire, I'm the nagging voice in your head, your innermost thoughts."

Amy now rolled her eyes. "Puh-leez. Lame. This is _so _not funny anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest. She looked closer in the direction that the voice came from, straining her eyes.

"It was never meant to be funny. This is the room of fear and desire, meant to make you face both." The voice said with careful control.

"Whatever! Just reveal yourself, creepazoid." Amy said in anger. She hated being made to feel like a fool.

"You want me to reveal myself, huh? This room is meant to reveal _you. _People hide so many things, Amy. They hide anger, fear, hatred, bitterness, distrust….lust, happiness, bravery, and….." The voice trailed off, and Amy turned around, trying to find the source.

"Where'd you go?" Amy demanded.

Amy then stiffened as she felt a hot breath on her neck, and the hairs on her neck stood up as she felt the heat of another body behind her and she heard his next words. "_Desire." _The voice dripped with emphasis, with a bit of seduction behind it.

Amy now knew that her annoyer was definitely human, not that she had ever questioned it. She felt her knees go weak, and warm hands grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from slumping to the floor. She was inches from the warm body, and the voice whispered near her ear. "So, Amy…..you now know what you are hiding. You have this desire, but you must accept it."

Amy then flushed, feeling vulnerable and exposed. It was so _hard _to think with this deep, masculine voice whispering hotly in her ears and these strong hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts and gaining control of her senses. She finally spoke, finding her thoughts. "So, desire huh?" She willed her voice to become husky, tilting her head slightly towards the voice.

"Yes, Amy, you must accept it. You need to search yourself, you need to accept this attraction, this desire…you must be spontaneous." The voice deepened, emphasizing each syllable.

Amy smiled to herself, recognizing the voice now. She grinned to herself, and turned around, still unable to see in the murky darkness. All she could go by was her senses, and this incredible _heat _between their bodies. "Spontaneous,…..accept this desire…" She murmured, trying to sound seductive.

"Yess…." The voice whispered as Amy turned her body around, allowing the hands on her shoulders to drop. She leaned up to where she felt his hot breath on her face. "Well….I guess I must…I can't deny it anymore…" She leaned closer and upwards, closing the distance between them.

Just as she thought she couldn't get any closer, she brought her arm, up, swinging it towards the voice. "Accept this, ALEK!" She yelled and she slapped him on the side of the face, and she heard a loud _whack _and she felt the heat from the body disappear. She then heard a curse, and the lights, as if almost on command, turned on and lit up the room. Amy's eyes adjusted as she saw Alek, his hand rubbing the side of his face, which was lit up red by her handprint.

"Dang, Amy, what did you do that for?" Alek looked at her from across the room. "That _hurt._" He growled as he stared at her.

Amy stalked up to him, beyond angry. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him, her blue eyes snapping. "Alek, what the heck were you trying to prove? Trying to scare me? How did you get in here?"

Alek then smirked at her, "That's for me to know and you to find out." He then got closer to her, anger disappearing from his eyes. "Now, where were we?"

"UH-uh. Forget it. Get me out of here!" Amy yelled, trying to escape this handsome moron. Alek grinned as she turned on her heel and grabbed the door handle, trying to escape the room. Amy breathed a sigh of relief as the door came open, and she rushed out of the room, making her way back to the front entrance. The gorilla cocked his head at her with a confused tilt of its head when she came from the wrong direction.

Amy sighed with relief as she felt the cool rush of night air and heard the screams from the carnival. She stood in the crowd, and felt her cheeks, willing them to cool down. "Hey, Amy!" Amy stiffened when she heard Alek call in amusement from behind her.

_Dang…._Amy thought, trying to desperately think of a way to escape the annoying, accented voice behind her. Amy's eyes searching the crowd, trying to find an escape route. Amy's eyes narrowed in satisfaction when she saw a target. "Spontaneous, huh?" Amy said more to herself than anyone else. "I'll give him spontaneous."

What happened next at the carnival that night would have the school talking for the next week with gossip. Liam Macabee, blonde senior with his girlfriend Hazell next to him, was totally unprepared for what hit him: Amy, eyes blazing with determination stalked up to him, grabbed his face with her arms, and planted her lips on his. She gave him, what she hoped, was the hottest kiss he had ever received. Hazell's mouth dropped, and everyone in the surrounding crowd could only _stare _as Amy released Liam, and dropped him as if he were a hot potato. Amy then turned on her heel, cheeks flushed and eyes triumphant, walking back through the crowd toward the parking lot. The crowd parted instinctively, staring at Amy as if she had sprouted wings. Alek's mouth had opened in shock, but as he watched Amy in her blue dress, hips swaying, his lips quirked in an amused smile. _That's more like it…_

Chloe and Brian emerged from the haunted house, and looked at Alek hesitantly. "Alek?" Chloe asked with a question in her eyes.

Alek still stared after the invisible trail that Amy had left, his eyebrow lifted. "Hey, Chloe."

"What's going on?"

Alek smiled to himself in satisfaction. "Spontaneity in the making."

The End.

Author's Note: I am not entirely satisfied with this, but hope it's ok. It's kinda awkward, but I don't know what else to do. Enjoy!


End file.
